


Five Time's Mulder Lied and One Time Scully Did

by gotthebiggayquelquefois



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, but they won't admit it, scully and mulder, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthebiggayquelquefois/pseuds/gotthebiggayquelquefois
Summary: Mulder wants Scully to be his girlfriend... enough said.This is totally AU, I have watched less than two seasons of X-Files.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Mulder Lies for the First Time**

Fox Mulder had just been hit by a car. Again. He decided he needed to stop doing this in the middle of high-pressure chases, as he watched a very important witness speed off into a busy shopping centre. Before the man who'd hit him with his car could get out of his car, Special Agent Dana Scully was knelt beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh... I'm fine. You need to go after him."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her hand on his arm. He simply nodded, as much as he wanted her to stay and hold his hand. She ran off, and Mulder flopped back onto the road. The driver began rambling on, checking if he was okay, if he was going to press charges, if he needed an ambulance. Mulder dismissed all of his concerns, and began hobbling towards a bench. Before the driver got back into his car, he turned and asked, "Who was that lady?" Mulder hesitated for a moment. That was Scully, just Scully. His overly-skeptical colleague. Just Scully. "My girlfriend," he mumbled. 

"Seems a but funny that she'd just leave you like that," the man remarked, but before Mulder could come up with an excuse, the driver had sped off, perhaps a little afraid Mulder would change his mind about pressing charges. 

Mulder didn't like lying. But there was something about the words "my girlfriend," he really liked saying, but only when they were in relation to Dana Scully.

**Mulder Lies Again**

Another birthday had come with another set of useless presents. Mulder sighed, wondering what the fuck he would do with a coin organiser. He sat down on his bed, and allowed much pleasanter thoughts of Dana Scully and her smile to fill his mind. She'd tell him to find a practical use for all his gifts. He looked to the nearest gift. A diary his cousin had sent to him. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and opened the diary to the first page. He wrote Friday 13th on the top corner of the blank page. He loved unlucky days. What the hell do you write in a diary? Your feelings? No, that was complicated. What happened today. He should write about that. 

_My girlfriend took me out for lunch today._

Scully had insisted on taking him out for a birthday meal. It was a lie. But it was a lie he so desperately wanted to be true. So he left it there. He didn't write anything else. If he died now, no one would know what he meant. In his heart though, there was the daydream of his girlfriend, Dana Scully taking him out for lunch on his birthday. Next year. Maybe next year he'd get to say that.

**Mulder Tells A Lie... Sort Of**

New Years Eve was sucking quite badly for a certain paranoid FBI Agent. He was in a sleazy bar, drinking some digusting drink that he didn't want to attempt to identify. He wasn't really sure how he'd got here or why he was staying here. 

A girl approached him, sitting down on the stool next to him. Mulder was too drunk to notice anything about her. "Hi," she said, a thick New Jersey accent ringing out. He muttered a reply. "You looking for a date?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend," he said. He used this as an excuse to leave this awful place, and he half walked, half fell out of the bar. Mulder had spent this New Years Eve very single. Scully had not.

**Mulder Tells A Lie**

Scully hated undercover work. It was pointless, ineffective and dangerous in her opinion. Mulder loved undercover work. He jumped at it like a small puppy whenever he got the chance. Mulder really shouldn't have pushed his luck with her when they were checking into their room on a cruise ship while undercover, but he wanted to annoy Scully a little. Just for fun. So when the receptionist asked what room they were in, he said, "Me and my girlfriend are in room 26." The man handed him the key, and the pair walked away. When they got around the corner, Scully stepped on his toe. 

"That was not part of the cover story!" she hissed, looking at him very frustratedly. 

"Sorry..." he replied, "But you have to admit, two work colleagues sharing the honeymoon suite on a cruise ship is a little... weird."

"For the last time! That is a very plausible cover story, and there were no other rooms left available at such short notice."

The pair stopped, looked dead into each other eyes, and errupted into fits of giggles.

**Fox Mulder Lies for A Fifth Time**

"Scully, it's me," Mulder said, when Scully answered the phone to him.

"Mulder, it's early. And a Sunday. Why are you calling me?"

"I need you to meet me. I want to talk to you." 

"Really Mulder? Do I have to?" 

"Yes. Meet me in the park by your house in half an hour."

"Yes, but-"

Before she could object, Mulder had hung up the phone. Scully groaned in irritation, and got out of bed. She had to shower before she met up with Mulder.

At 9am, Scully sat down next to Mulder on a bench. "What was it you wanted to talk about Mulder?" she said, getting straight to the point. Mulder had hoped for a moment of flirtatious small talk. "Hello, Agent Scully. How are you on this fine summers morning?" he asked, in the most pathetic, saracstic accent he could muster up. "I am fine. I'm just a little tired," she replied. Mulder spied a coffee cart parked a hundred yards from where they were sat. He grabbed some change out of his pocket, and stood up. "I'll get you a coffee," he said, and ran off towards the cart. 

He approached the small cart. "Hi, can I have a black coffee, and one with sugar for my girlfriend please," Mulder said. He turned to check on Scully as the woman made the coffee. She noticed him staring at her, and then mouthed _what_ at him. She looked beautiful. Mulder shrugged, and turned to pay the vendor.

**Scully Tells A Lie**

Her and Mulder had gone to Iowa to investigate a series of dissapearances. Mulder was convinced that they were alien abductions, and had brought a small library worth of books and papers and journals with him in a last ditch attempt to prove this to Scully. He'd been failing to convince her of this all day, so he'd carried himself and four books into her motel room, set on convincing her that evening. He laid on her bed, reading out accounts and the most scientific detail he could find to try and persuade Scullly to beleive. 

By this point Scully, was considering agreeing to Mulder's crazy suggestions just to get him to shut up about UFO sightings in Iowa for a minute. When she heard a knock on the door, she almost moaned with releif. "That must be the pizza," she said, grabbing a $10 note and running off to the door. She opened the door to a teenage pizza delivery girl. She handed over the warm cardboard box, and Scully handed her the $10. "It'll be $12, miss," the delivery girl said. Scully pulled the menu out of her back pocket. "But look here, it says $10," she said, not wanting to get scammed out of $2.

"That's the old menu miss," said the teenager, looking irratated. Scully reached into all of her pockets, hoping to find a rogue $2 in one of them, but she had no luck. She gave the pizza back to the girl, and said, "Give me a minute, let me ask my boyfriend." It just slipped off her tongue. She wasn't really sure why. Mulder was just her colleague. She ran back to Mulder, and said, "Hey, Mulder, do you have $2?" He peered over his glasses at her, and put down his book. In a mock serious tone, he asked, "Are you sure you want to get into debt Dana?" Scully looked at him angrily, and he melted, and pulled two notes out of his pocket, and handed them to her. She smiled, and ran back to pay the delivery girl.

Mulder wondered why she'd called him her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd add a quick ending to this fanfic, it's not very good but oh well we're starved for content.

Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend.

Is that how Scully wanted to see Mulder? How she felt their relationship could be? He stayed engrossed in thought as she devoured the pizza.

"Do you want any?" Scully asked. He looked up, broken free from his thoughts. "I thought you were hungry."

"Err, yeah," he said, reaching foraward and grabbing a piece. 

"Are you alright Mulder?" she asked, looking a little concerned, but still eating her pizza. Mulder entirely planned to brush it off, say he was tired and retreat back to his room, but for some reason, under his breath he said. "You called me your boyfriend."

"What?"

"You said I was my boyfriend. To the pizza delivery girl." Scully immediately blushed, her cheeks turning red. She bit her lip and looked to the ground and Mulder couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. "Oh. Erm. Sorry. I didn't think you could hear." There was silence for a moment, but the silence felt as if it was on fire, the room so tense. "Why?" Mulder asked, raising his eyes to meet with hers. She had to do something very brave now. It was possibly very stupid, but she really couldn't see any way out of this situation. "Because..." her voice trailed off. She put the pizza box down and moved over to sit very close to him. One of her hands slid into his, hoping he'd reciprocate. His fingers wrapped around hers, holding onto her hand. She put one hand on his face, and put her head dangerously close to his. "Because of this."

"What is this?"

"This thing that's happening between us. Maybe it's just in my head. Maybe it's not happening. Is it?" she looked at his expectantly, needing an answer. His head was buzzing with thoughts. She felt it too. He hadn't just imagined the stares and the times they hugged for a little too long or that way she smiled when he called her hot. It wasn't just in his head. He was so caught up in the thoughts that he didn't say anything for a moment. She pulled away. "Sorry. I misread this. Sorry."

"No. You didn't." Scully turned back to face Mulder, and he grabbed her face and kissed her. 

And as they kissed, all Scully could think was nothing could have prepared her for what it felt like to kiss Mulder.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of adding another chapter, but I'm not sure. I'll see if anyone cares about this chapter first.


End file.
